What's My Next Move
by MYsasuke-kun
Summary: when sasuke and naruto are fighting in a clearing, what happens when sasuke suddenly ends up on top of naruto, pinning the other teen down? oneshot, yaoi, lemon, sasunaru


okay, this is my first sasunaru oneshot, and i know it sucks, so sorry about that. also, as you may heve noticed, im not good at lemons. i love reading them, i just cant write them. please dont flame too hard, since all im gonna do is use them to power my cell phone(its being evil right now) so dont really expect me to take anynotive to flames. pretty much, if you flame me, all i'll do is tell you to read theauthers note up here. frankly, that means i dont care. but if anyone out there can tell me how to writea better lemon, well please? lol i promise i'l listen! lol

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto; he belongs solely to Sasuke, or at least in this fin he does **

**WARNING: CONTAINS: yaoi, two guys having sex, language, and some other stuff i might have letf out. **

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!!! simple as that!!!**

* * *

**What's My Next Move? **

"Rasengan shuriken!" Naruto ran toward the raven-headed boy as he began his attack.

Sasuke only smirked as the blonde ran toward him at breakneck speeds. At the last second, he was gone.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk now as his prediction came true. Now, unless Sasuke's normal style had changed at all, he would be moving to the left. Naruto lessened his power from killing to only injuring, telling himself it was merely because he would be disappointed if the fight were to end so quickly.

Sasuke saw his mistake and, cursing himself, barely managed to move out of the way in time, faintly getting grazed by the attack. He got out with his forearm barely getting grazed by blocking, the high-powered chakra burning the skin was ignored while the teen was already planning his next move.

He was smirking when he addressed Naruto. Looks like you still have me figured out, huh, dobe?"

"What more can you expect, teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Well, I can expect you to know I have you figured out as well, dobe." Sasuke almost smiled at the obviousity of the other boy.

"Oh, really?" Naruto spited. "What's gonna be my next move?"

Sasuke exaggerated a sigh. "You're gonna make a taju kage bunshin, and then now that I've told you, you're going to pretend like you're not going to since you think I think I've got you figured out, but you're still going to hope you tricked me by doing it anyway. And then you would be too dense to figure anything out farther than that, so you would just wing it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, then, "no I wouldn't."

"You don't even know what I just said, do you?"

"Not really, but that's not the point." Naruto told him.

Sasuke merely scoffed. "Either way, I've got you figured out."

"Don't think for a minute I don't know what you're going to do either!" Naruto o informed his former friend.

"Don't be too sure of yourself there, Naruto," Sasuke growled his warning to Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean, teme?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smirked at him more. "You'll see," he commented simply reply before disappearing.

Naruto dodged, managing to miss the katana that was aiming at him, his side and arm getting slashed instead. Naruto smirked; Kyuubi was already healing the wound, much faster and sooner than it would have before they formed a symbiosis with each other.

"I hope that wasn't what you meant, Sasuke," he mocked.

"Not even close to what I'm meant," came the sure reply.

Naruto whirled around. He wasn't there. The blonde grinned. Kakashi-sensei played that trick constantly on them before – and after, as well – Sasuke left. Sasuke had always been more like their sensei than the other two; even being gone so long wouldn't have changed anything. Naruto was sure of it.

"Rasengan!" he aimed for the ground. And hit…nothing. But what –

"Oof!" Naruto went sprawling, Sasuke on top of him. That's when – too late – Naruto realized his mistake. Instead of hiding in the ground as Naruto thought he was, Sasuke had hid in the trees, knowing that Naruto would suspect the ground. The sad thing is, though, that's what Sasuke really would have done originally, which is why he knew Naruto would fall for it.

"Get the fuck off me teme!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha. Sasuke had him pinned. Sasuke was straddling him, making it impossible to move, and had a hand around each wrist held by Naruto's head, immobilizing the arms. Naruto secretly was impressed with the raven's strength, but he would never tell him that. He couldn't fuel that bastard's pride, now could he?

"Nah, I don't think I will. I rather like this position."

Naruto glared at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirked. "This." He leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting dobe, placing one hand on the side of Naruto's head, and the other on Naruto's left cheek. Naruto's eyes widened. Is he…_kissing_ me?! He wondered.

Sasuke stopped after a minute and stared at the blonde, unsure as to how he would react.

Naruto suddenly realized that his hands had been released. Without thinking, and not even giving Sasuke the chance to react as well, let alone himself, he reached up and grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him back down.

There was only a second's hesitation, and then they both got into it. There was a small battle for tongue domination, which was won by the Uchiha. Naruto surprised the older by suddenly sucking on the winning organ. Sasuke wondered where the dobe had gotten this technique, but quickly forgot it as his hands grew a mind of their own, traveling down the blonde's body, stripping him along the way.

Suddenly, before they both knew it, they were both stripped and in another kissing war again. After a minute Naruto broke the kiss, his voice thick with breathlessness. "You do realize what we're doing, right?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah," came the reply.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

Sasuke attacked him again. Naruto moved his hand from the elder's head to the back of his neck as Sasuke moved from his mouth and started moving down to his throat and began his "marking". Naruto was his, and no one was gonna take him from him. Uchiha's are possessive, after all. He smirked into Naruto's skin as he heard the other moan at the touches.

Suddenly he pulled away entirely and held up his hand to Naruto's mouth. Not needing an invitation, the soft mouth was opened and the fingers entered. At the sight and feel of this, Sasuke almost lost himself right there and all out fucked Naruto, preparation or none. Sure, that was the plan now, but still. If he didn't get Naruto prepared, the blonde definitely was going to kill Sasuke later.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure for a few moments as Naruto sucked on his fingers. He was slightly disappointed when Naruto was finished, but that only meant they could get to the next part.

Sasuke reached down and fingered Naruto's opening. The blonde squirmed slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Sasuke waited a moment until Naruto nodded. Then he shoved his finger into Naruto's opening. He wiggled his finger around a bit and smirked as Naruto moaned in pleasure. Then he slid in the next and began scissoring. Naruto started fidgeting at this, and Sasuke sort of grew uneasy about the next couple of minutes, knowing how it must be for Naruto. He took it as easy as he could. Naruto bit his lip and sucked air in when Sasuke shoved in a third finger.

"Relax, Naruto," Sasuke tried reassuring him. "If you relax, it'll be easier."

Naruto nodded. He tried relaxing, but stiffened again as Sasuke shifted and positioned himself at the younger one's entrance. He knew what was going to come, and slightly dreaded it. Because of all the times he'd been raped in his younger years, he knew it was going to be more than painful. But he felt that maybe somehow Sasuke would make it easier for him. Maybe if it's Sasuke doing it too him, it would hurt as much.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's look of discomfort and waited. After a minute, the blonde nodded. Sasuke took his free hand and placed it on Naruto's hip to stabilize him. For a second, Naruto looked confused at this, but then winced again as Sasuke placed his hardened member in him, then removed his fingers.

Naruto hissed in pain as Sasuke slowly worked in and out, sliding as easily and painless as he possibly could. Sasuke began to move faster, but only after a minute, to let Naruto get used to the quicker speed. Naruto clenched his fist open and closed around tufts of grass he found, pulling up the plants in his brief agony.

Suddenly, he saw white. He began moaning and couldn't stop. Hell, he barely even realized he was doing it. Sasuke smirked. So, he'd found it. That tender sensitive bundle of nerves. Well, that just meant he was going to have to start hitting it harder, and faster, too. He picked up his pace now that he was sure Naruto wasn't going to be hurt from it. Cht, Naruto probably wouldn't even notice any pain; he was in complete ecstasy. Literally.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair tightly. The raven knew what this meant, as he felt he was close to his as well. He reached down and gripped the blonde's shaft and began pumping, to help speed it along. Naruto yelled louder, and Sasuke himself couldn't help but moan as well.

Suddenly, Naruto reached his point of climax. He released, warm, white liquid covering both his and Sasuke's stomache. Shortly after, Sasuke reached his own limit and let go as well, his own fluids warming Naruto's insides.

The next few minutes left them gasping for breath. After a moment, Sasuke found his strength again and managed to pull out of the younger boy below him. That was about all he could manage doing, as he then collapsed on top of him, his shaking arms losing what little strength he had. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, only to see the blonde boy fast asleep, passed out from his own orgasm. Sasuke smiled. Asleep, the younger looked just like and angel, totally innocent and worry free.

Sasuke reached down and kissed the sleeping one once again on the lips, then the cheek. "I love you Naruto," he whispered.

The other groaned in his near-coma. "I love you too, Sasuke," he whispered back, still half-asleep.

Then he rolled over in his sleep, knocking Sasuke off of him.

"God damn dobe…," the raven muttered, glaring at him.

* * *

ok, like i said, i know its bad, but still. please review to let me know what you think! 


End file.
